1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a black ink composition, an ink set, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink jet technique is applied as an image recording method where a color image is recorded in the field of office printers, home printers, and the like. A pigment is widely used as a colorant of an ink component which is used in ink jetting, and among these, as black ink, carbon black is frequently used.
In an ink composition using carbon black pigment, a hue of black ink can be improved by using a colorant pigment in addition to a carbon black pigment (for example, refer to JP3859109B).
In addition, as an ink jet recording ink, ultraviolet curing pigment ink has been developed (for example, refer to JP2004-027211A and JP2005-178331A). The ultraviolet curing pigment ink basically contains a pigment, a polymerizable compound, and a polymerization initiator. In a case where the ultraviolet curing pigment ink is black, carbon black pigment is generally used as the pigment.